


[podfic] beautiful and afraid of nothing

by croissantkatie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Audio Format: MP3, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Murder, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, serial killers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>My best friend is here, and well, she's a little shy, but we do everything together</i>, Éponine is saying, purring.</p><p>This is where the target dies, and he doesn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] beautiful and afraid of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beautiful and afraid of nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155454) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> This story contains warnings for the death of an original character, violence, brief bloodplay, manipulation, and arguably dubious consent because while all parties do consent to the sex it's on pretty false pretenses all 'round. Bear in mind before you listen.

[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b57afyvpko934v4/beautiful_and_afraid_of_nothing.mp3) / [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beautiful-and-afraid-of-nothing) / 17:24 / 16MB


End file.
